Four Swords AU: Vio vs Shadow
by EspadaShinigami
Summary: This is an AU where a few things are the other way around. Shadow is a knight. The Links are assassins? Read to find out. Vio x Shadow, Red x Blue, Green x Zelda. Yaoi obviously, if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Four Swords AU: Vio vs Shadow

I do not own Legend of Zelda FS or any if the characters. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young man walked through the forest alone, his purple hair wet because of the light rain, his black clothes stuck to his body and making him cold. His red eyes were full of annoyance as he trudged through the slightly muddy ground.

"How the hell did I manage to get lost so easily!? Where the hell is my team?!" the boy yelled in frustration.

Yes, this boy, named Shadow, had been scouting the woods with his team of knights looking for some rumored assassins lurking around the area, but they had been ambushed and before he knew it he had lost his team.

"I mean, how the hell did those guys even manage to ambush us so easily?" he muttered. "Guess those assassins aren't just talk, I just hope my team is okay."

Before Shadow could continue the thought he heard a sound. He quickly jumped sideways and saw an arrow on a far tree, it was obviously pointed at his head. Good thing he had good reflexes.

"Who's there?" he yelled at the surrounding area, drawing his sword I the process.

Another arrow flew at him and he knocked it away with his sword. Shadow kept quiet and listened for anything, he heard a sound from his left he raised his sword and knocked two arrows away, three had flown his way, the one he hadn't knocked away left a shallow gash on his cheek.

"If you keep this up, you'll run out of arrows before you actually land a hit." Shadow said, hoping whoever was there would finally show themselves.

"True, I suppose I cant defeat you with just my arrows." a voice said from up in the trees. Shadow looked at the general direction and a few seconds later a boy with blond hair, blueish purple eyes and a purple tunic jumped down from the trees.

"Finally, there you are, I though I'd have to cut down some trees to get to ya." Shadow said with a grin.

"Funny aren't we?" the boy said, clearly unamused.

'Ouch' thought Shadow as he got a good look at the boy. His blond hair partially covered his right eye, his blue-purple eyes were looking at him analytically, his purple tunic had a chainmail underneath and the had a sword and a bow strapped on his back. 'He's actually kinda good looking, and is obviously a skilled fighter.'

"Do you happen to be one of the rumored assassins?" Shadow asked narrowing his eyes.

The boys eyes also narrowed, "Yes, and you are one of the knights who were sent to capture me and my brothers." it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, so what's your name?" Shadow asked, there wasn't an actual reason, he was just curious.

"I'm Vio, and you are?" the boy said, he was surprised he didn't receive a snappy comment like 'You don't need to know, you'll be dead soon enough'.

"Well right now I want to be yours." Shadow said with a wink, Vio tensed and he saw a bush on his face, huh, not what he was expecting.

"E-Excuse me-" Vio was going to say but Shadow cut him off.

"Just joking, but don't think that just because you're cute I'll go easy on you, I'm gonna win." Shadow said, Vio blushed and turned around.

"Y-You're right, I give up." he said and started walking away.

"W-Wait! What the hell?!" Shadow said running after him.

Vio stopped but didn't turn around Shadow was wondering what had gotten into him.

What's wrong with you Vio?! How could you just give up like that? My heart is beating so fast. What's going on?! What's with this guy?

"Hey, you okay there?" the knight said, he turned around, the blush still covering his cheeks.

"I-I was joking too. And you never told me your name." Vio said.

"Oh ok then, and my name's Shadow." the knight said pointing at himself.

"A fitting name." Vio muttered under his breath.

"Yeah. And anyways, why are you and your 'brothers' here?" Shadow asked.

"We have business in Hyrule castle." Vio stated simply.

"What kind of business?" Shadow asked sternly.

"I'm not inclined to tell you." Vio said equally as serious.

"I won't let you kill anyone! Especially not the princess!" Shadow shouted and he saw Vio freeze.

'Especially not the princess?' What the-? Does he? No way, it must be! He loves her! He loves the princess!' Vio thought as he felt anger well up inside him.

"I see. We'll see how well you keep that promise!" Vio yelled and drew his sword.

Shadow noticed the sudden anger and put up his guard, 'What the hell got into him?'

Vio dashed at him and Shadow raised his sword to block the incoming attack. Once Shadow was in range Vio sidestepped and slashed at him horizontally. Shadow was surprised but successfully blocked his blade, Shadow pushed away Vio's sword and went for a stab. Before the blade could cut him Vio jumped back to avoid it.

"Not bad, you're light on you feet." Shadow commented but only received a stern glare, he was obviously still angry.

"Hey, why are you so angry? Did I do somethin' wrong?" Shadow asked raising a brow.

'He's a clueless idiot! How could I have shown interest in him? Plus, he's the enemy! But- Ugh! No! You must defeat him!' Vio thought, raising his sword again.

'Hmm, looks like he needs a bit more encouragement if I want him to talk.' Shadow thought with a smirk.

"Is there something bothering you, love?" Shadow said teasingly. Vio blushed again.

"Do not call me that!" he shouted, embarrassment clear in his voice.

"C'mon don't be like that! Tell me what's wrong dear!" Shadow kept teasing. Vio's blush grew, and so did his anger.

"The princess is my problem! She cant be allowed to live!" Vio shouted, he was even angrier than before.

"Huh? What's your problem with the princess?!" Shadow was more confused than angry. But he didn't have much time to think before Vio lunged at him again.

They're blades clashed again, Vio's angry glare meeting Shadow's confused one. Vio's attacks were faster and stronger now. Shadow could barely block all of the attacks. After a while of the standstill, Vio landed a hit on Shadow's side. Shadow hissed and pulled away, putting a hand on the wound. He looked at it, it wasn't deep but it hurt a lot and it was bleeding quite a bit.

'Damn it, if we keep going like this, I'll never see the end of it, I've got no choice but to use it.' Shadow thought standing up straight again and stretching his hand in front of him. Vio stared intently, waiting for Shadow's next move.

He didn't have to wait long, because a few seconds later, an orb of dark magic appeared in the palm of Shadow's hand. Vio stepped back a little, he wasn't used to fighting magic users, and Shadow seemed to master his magic well.

Shadow waved his hand in front of him in an arc and magic went flying in Vio's direction. Vio jumped to avoid the blast but when he landed another blast hit him square in his chest. This sent him flying back into a tree. Vio got back up, hid body obviously protesting at the action and when he looked over at Shadow he had already sent another blast in the form of an arc flying at him, he ducked and the blast hit the tree behind him. Vio looked up and the tree was falling in his direction, he tried to get up but found that he couldn't anymore, he closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"Watch out!" he heard Shadow yell and instantly a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Vio heard the sound of a tree falling but it was farther away than he had expected. He opened his eyes and saw Shadow looking at him worriedly.

"You okay? I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Shadow said with a nervous smile.

"W-Why did you s-save me?" Vio asked, the blush returning to his face.

"I don't know, I didn't want to see you get hurt." Shadow answered, blushing too.

Vio looked away from him shyly and then realized Shadow was carrying him bridal style.

"So, did you calm down now?" Shadow asked, he seemed hopeful, but why?

"Y-Yes, sorry about that." Vio said.

"Then I guess you wont be killing any princesses, or anyone for that matter, right?"

"I-I didn't mean what I said earlier. I don't hate the princess."

"Good, because we could use a fighter like you at the castle." Shadow asked positioning Vio comfortably on his back.

"You'll have to talk to my brothers about that." Vio said wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck and looking away, the blush never leaving his face.

"Well where are these brothers of yours?" Shadow asked, looking at Vio over his shoulder.

Right then, he heard an angry yell "Let our brother go you stupid knight!"

"That would be them." Vio said with a sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

to be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Swords AU: They meet**

 **I do not own LoZ FS or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

"Put our brother down or else!" A man yelled as he appeared from the forest around them. He wore an outfit similar to Vio's. It was a blue tunic, but it's sleeves were shorter and he didn't wear arm guards like Vio, he also seemed taller.

"Blue calm down!" Vio yelled at the man, still perched on Shadow's back. "He's not our enemy."

"Like hell he's not! What are you saying?!" the man, now known as Blue yelled, his sword raised at the knight in front of him. "He and the others were sent to kill us, remember?!"

"Blue calm down!" Another man yelled, this one clothed in Green, he walked towards Blue and put a hand on his shoulder. "If Vio trusts him, we should give him a chance." he turned towards Shadow with a stern look that made Shadow feel intimidated, it was a look that dared him to try anything suspicious.

Blue put down his sword but his glare didn't falter. "Whatever, but if he pulls something, I'll kill him on the spot." Shadow knew it wasn't an empty threat which made him narrow his eyes apprehensively.

"Who are you?" the one in green asked stepping in front of Blue.

"My name is Shadow." Shadow answered simply. The other nodded.

"Call me Green, this is Blue, you must already know Vio and... Wait where's-" Green was about to finish when they heard something.

"Vio! Are you hurt?!" A boy yelled as he came from the trees and approached Vio and Shadow without a care in the world, obviously worried for the one who was being carried. He also wore a tunic, but his was a bright red, he wore gloves and had two rods and a sword strapped on his back.

"RED! Don't just go near him, he could be planning something!" Blue yelled but Red just ignored him.

"Vio! What happened?! Y-Your chest! You're hurt! Let me see that!" he said, stepping closer, Shadow put Vio down so the other could inspect him.

"I'm fine Red, no need to worry so much." Vio answered calmly, giving the boy a small smile.

"Is it bad Red?" Green asked walking to the two boys, momentarily forgetting about Shadow.

"Hmm, not as bad as it looks, I think a red potion could be enough, but we'll have to see." Red said, taking out a bottle with red liquid and giving it to Vio. Green nodded and turned back to Shadow.

"So why is it that you, Shadow, were carrying my brother?" Green asked sternly, crossing his arms.

Shadow gulped, would they believe him if he told the truth? He'd just have to see. "Well we were fighting, of course, and I sort of hurt him using my magic, and I kinda, maybe almostkilledhimbecausemymagichitatreeandalmostcrushedhim! But I saved him, so that's why I was carrying him. I was gonna take him to you guys to talk about something."

"I see." Green raised an eyebrow "What is it you want to talk about?" he asked unfolding his arms.

Shadow glanced at Vio, who was being attended by Red, he smiled and turned to Green "Well when I was fighting cutie over there-" he stopped when he realized what he'd said and Green and Blue glared at him.

"When you fought who?" Blue said menacingly, Shadow turned to see Vio and Red looking at them, Vio was blushing and Red was giggling.

"U-Umm, I mean, I-I..." Shadow stuttered helplessly and Blue grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Getting close to our brother and calling him that. Who knows what else you did to him?" Blue said in a low voice, somehow this was scarier than when he was shouting. Shadow didn't know what to do.

"Blue! Let him go!" Red yelled, hands on his hips, a stern yet adorable glare directed at Blue.

"B-But! This guy-!" Blue said but stopped when he saw Red narrow his eyes. He sighed and let go of Shadow's shirt, Red smiled and walked over to Shadow.

"Hello. I'm Red, as you may already know. Nice to meet you, Shadow." Red said holding out his hand with a warm smile on his face, Shadow couldn't help but notice the boy was about a head shorter than him.

"O-Oh yeah. Nice to meet you, Red." he said shaking the boy's hand.

"Yeah. And sorry about Blue, he's like that. But I heard you think Vo's cute." Red said with a knowing smile on his face.

"R-RED!" Vio yelled from his spot near Green, he was blushing madly.

"Well I can't deny he's good looking." Shadow said winking at Vio, who hid his face on Green's arm as the latter glared at Shadow.

"Hehe, I see." Red said with a laugh, but then he pouted. "But don't try anything funny with my little brother, or else I'll make you pay."

"L-Little brother?!" Shadow asked, Red was older than Vio?! But he seemed younger, but now that he noticed Vio did seem a bit shorter than the rest of them.

"Yes, little brother. Green and Blue are the oldest, then me, then Vio." Red explained, pointing at each of them respectively.

"I see..." Shadow said looking at all of them.

"Yeah, and we don't like strangers like you getting so close to our brothers." Blue said, getting in Shadow's face, he retaliated by head-butting Blue. Blue grabbed his head and grabbed Shadow's collar.

"What the hell was that you bastard?!" Blue yelled at him. Shadow glared.

"I happen to like my personal space thank you very much and I don't appreciate idiots like you getting in it!" Shadow yelled back, Blue drew his fist but someone held his arm.

"Blue I said stop!" Red was standing beside Blue, effortlessly clutching onto the arm that threatened to hit Shadow. "Or else I'm going to get mad!"

Blue gulped and let Shadow go. Shadow also gulped. Was that kid really so scary when he was mad that he could make someone like Blue stand down so easily?

"I'm sorry for Blue's behavior, but please don't provoke him." Red sighed, then went back to his usual cheery smile.

"Anyways, about what you wanted to talk about." Green cut back in, looking at Shadow expectantly.

"Ah yeah, well when I was fighting Vio I noticed what an exceptional fighter he was and I was wondering if you'd like to become knights at the castle." Shadow explained, Green looked at Vio and he nodded. He turned back to Shadow.

"A good offer, but one problem, we're wanted 'criminals' if we go anywhere near the castle we'll probably be attacked and imprisoned." Green stated, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I suppose, but something tells me you guys aren't who people say you are." Shadow said looking at Green, he smiled.

"You're right, we're not the cold and brutal assassins everyone thinks we are. We were framed." Green explained, this surprised Shadow. Green continued.

"We never killed anyone, someone is posing as us and killing people. That's why we came here, we heard they were coming this way, and we don't want them to kill anyone else." Green said solemnly.

"I see. Well I think I can help you guys." Shadow said, they all looked at him, shocked.

"You'd really help us?" Vio asked, he sounded hopeful.

"We just met you, and you're willing to do that for us?" Red said, tears in his eyes.

"Oh thank you!" he said and hugged Shadow, the latter laughed and patted the boy's head.

"Yeah don't mention it."

"We'd really appreciate it." Green said kindly.

Shadow nodded and looked at Vio, said boy was looking back at him with a warm smile. Shadow smiled but then it turned into a look of shock and worry when he saw something behind Vio.

"Vio! Look out!" Shadow yelled, but right as the words left his mouth a ball of magic hit Vio's back. He screamed as the magic sent a shockwave through his body and he fell to the floor.

"Vio!" all of them yelled as someone came from the surrounding forest, Shadow didn't know who it was but by the uniform he wore he was sent from the castle. He stepped forward and spoke.

"You four are under arrest! Come with me by will or we will take you by force!" the man threatened.

Shadow looked at the forest around him, he didn't see anything but he knew they were surrounded. "Guys, you have to get out of here." Shadow whispered to Green. The other looked at him.

"We would but we can't leave Vio behind!" Green hissed lowly. Shadow looked at him sternly.

"Go, if you don't you'll all be captured and there'll be no one to save him. I'll stay with him. Now go!" Shadow whispered back. Green hesitated but nodded, he turned to his brothers and when they all agreed Blue pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it, causing smoke to surround the clearing they were in. Once the smoke settled, the three were gone.

"Damn it! They got away!" One of the men yelled as they all came out of their hiding spots.

"But at least we've got one of them." Another man said. The others nodded as they looked at Vio who still lay on the floor.

"You! You told them to run away didn't you? Aren't you a knight?" The man who had shot Vio yelled, Shadow glared and walked towards him.

"Yes I am, and I did. You may have had numbers but I know what they're capable of and I know they would've defeated all of you. And I'm not just a knight, I'm Shadow, captain of Princess Zelda's guard, so know your place!" Shadow's voice rose as he spoke, making the man back away and bow.

"Y-Yes of course! F-Forgive me sir, I didn't know what I was thinking." The man said nervously, Shadow scoffed and turned towards Vio.

"I'll be taking him." Shadow said carrying Vio over his shoulder. "And I have urent matters to discuss with the Princess once we get back, so let's hurry!" he ordered, all the men agreed and followed after him.

'I have to talk to Princess Zelda about what happened, hopefully she'll understand and can help me.' Shadow thought as he walked back towards the castle.

 **to be continued...**


	3. Rescue? Memories?

**Four Swords AU: Rescue? Memories?**

 **I do not own LoZ FS or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

Shadow walked to the castle, Vio over his shoulder and the men following behind him. It was getting late and he was afraid that if he didn't get there early he woudn't be able to talk to the princess. If he didn't talk to her he was afraid of what the other knights would do to Vio. He quickened his pace and left the men to try and catch up.

After a while of walking, they made it to the town's gates. The guards saluted him and the men as they passed and he was glad they didn't question him about Vio. He walked through the streets of the town, people giving him questioning glares, he simply ignored them and walked forward. When he made it to the castle the guards offered to take Vio from him, he refused and asked where the princess was.

"The princess is in the throne room, dealing with some bussiness, you'd have to wait if you wish to speak with her, sir." the guard answered, he nodded and walked inside.

Shadow knew he'd have to take Vio to the dungeon, but he didn't want to, they weren't in good conditions, even less to keep people in. He sighed and walked down the stairs to where the dungeon was located.

When he arrived, he looked around, most of them were empty, and the one's that weren't housed prisoners that were asleep. He walked quietly and looked for one that was in good contidion. He found one that had a suitable bed and layed him on it. He looked at Vio's sleeping form and stood up.

"I'll get you out of here Vio, I promise." he whispered and turned around to leave the cell, locking it as he exited.

He walked back up the stairs and headed towards the throne room. When he made it there he was just in time to see someone exit, he didn't recognize him so he just looked forward and entered without sparing a glance.

"Princess Zelda, I've come to give the report on my mission." Shdow said, bowing low.

"Shadow! I'm glad you made it back safely. Stand, there's no need for formalities my friend." Zelda said, standing from her throne and walking towards Shadow, embracing him.

Shadow hugged back and smiled. "Yes princess, but there is something important we must disscuss." Shadow said sternly. Zelda stepped back and walked to her throne, her face equally as serious. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's about the assassins I was hunting down, we managed to apprehend one, but the others are still loose." Shadow explained, the princess nodded.

"I see, but I get the feeling that isn't everything you came to tell me." Zelda said, crossing her arms.

"Correct as always." Shadow said with a grin. "I came to tell you that these supposed 'assassins' are not what we think. They are being framed." Shadow explained, Zelda pondered this.

"How do you know this?" she asked, looking thoughtful.

Shadow sighed. "I do not have any evidence to explain why I know, but they told me and I am inclined to believe them." Shadow said looking at Zelda intently.

"But what if they are lying?" Zelda added, still unsure.

"When I was fighting one of them, he was hesitant to attack me. And when the others appeared they did not hurt me. This proves that they are not the heartless murderers we were told they were. Plus, they said they were here because the impostors were coming to this town, and they came to confront them." Zelda's face displayed shock as Shadow explained that.

"I see, I will have a word with the court about this, but I must ask, Shadow. Are you sure we can trust them?" Zelda asked sternly.

Shadow thought back to the short time he had been with the brothers, they didn't seem like murderers at all. They were just four brothers trying to get by. He remembered Red's joyful behaviour, Blue's thought act that wasn't that scary and Green's display of leadership and kindness. But most of all he remembered when Vio had shown he didn't want to hurt him, that it pained him, even if he was angry. He didn't know how these four people managed to gain his trust so easily, but he was sure he could trust them.

"Yes, we can trust them , I'm sure of it." He said surely, his expresion showing pure confidence. Zelda smiled.

"Alright, I'll convince the council of what we've disscussed." Zelda said, Shadow smiled widely, bowed and left.

Shadow was glad the princess had decided to help him, they had been friends for a long time and he was glad she trusted him. Now Vio and the other's freedom was almost assured. Shadow walked over to his quarters in the castle, thinking Vio should still be asleep. He took off his clothes and layed on the bed. Hoping everything would be resolved by tomorrow.

~~~

Shadow was abrubtly awoken by someone wildly shaking him. His eyes opened almost instantly and he sat up, his insticts acting up. He looked over to who had woken him up and saw the princess. She was wearing a royal gown but she was missing the accesories she usually wore and her make-up. Plus, she looked distressed, Shadow knew something was wrong.

"Z-Zelda? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, standing up from the bed.

"I-It's about the prisoner! The council wouldn't listen to me! They took him... They took him to be executed..." the princess explained quickly, she sounded as distressed as she looked. Shadow's eyes widened at the last statement.

"What?! Why wouldn't they listen to you?! You're their princess!" Shadow exclaimed, he started getting dressed quickly.

"I don't know, they simply wouldn't listen, they didn't let me explain myself." she sounded calmer now, but her face was still really worried.

"I'm going to convince them." he said, taking his sword and walking towards the door.

Shadow felt someone grab his arm, he looked back at the princess. She looked determined. "I'm going with you." she said sternly, he knew he couldn't convince her otherwise, so he just nodded and kept walking.

"Where are they?" Shadow asked, not looking back at the princess, he wanted to stop this before Vio got hurt. His brothers would never forgive him if that happened.

"They must already be at the plaza." The princess said, now standing beside Shadow, she had taken off her heels and was now walking at the same pace as Shadow.

"So they're gonna make it public, I've always hated that. We gotta hurry!" he said, turning towards the princess and holding out his hand. She nodded and smiled, he carried her bridal style and sped towards the plaza.

~~~

Vio's vision was blury, his head hurt, everything was fuzzy. But even so Vio knew he was surrounded by a lot of people, he could hear them shouting but couldn't make out any words. He heard someone talk from beside him, but he couldn't even make out that.

Vio's hands were tied behind his back, and he was standing, he didn't know how, he felt so weak. When the voice beside him quieted down, he felt something wrap around his neck and it tightened. He didn't have the strenght to protest. After a few seconds he felt the floor beneath him give away and whatever was tied around his neck tightened even more. He couldn't breathe and the shouting got louder.

Vio found a bit of his strength and tried to free himself, but to no avail. He kept trashing, to get whatever was preventing him from breathing off of him, but his hands were tied and he couldn't do much. A few seconds later he lost all his strenght and stilled, his vision fading to black. He just barely heard the call of his name before he blacked out.

~~~

Green, Red and Blue watched as they brought Vio onto a platform to be hanged. Green clenched his fists, where was Shadow? Wasn't he going to stay with him? The people watching shouted various things, some saying this was wrong and others cursing Vio's existence. Even from the roof they were watching it from, Green could see the various cuts and bruises on Vio's body, which only served to anger him more.

"There are only, about 11 guards around here." Red said, he sounded calm, but his face was anything but. Green nodded.

"We can take them, the others are sure to run." Blue said, his sword already out of it's sheath, he was waiting for Green's order to finally go in there.

Green nodded, he was about to go in when he saw Shadow running towards the platform, carrying someone. He was fast, but it wasn't enough. The man that was standing on the platform had already put the rope around Vio's neck.

"Let's go!" Green yelled, they jumped down and ran towards the platform. The guards stepped in to stop them, but Green wasn't in the mood. He took out his sword and hit him with the blunt side of it, repeating the process with another one that came his way.

Green took a moment to look at where Vio was and his heart sank when he saw Vio trying to free himself, hanging from the rope.

"Blue! Quick! Vio!" he yelled over. Said man looked over and took out his hammer, he ran at the platform, bashing anyone that got in his way. Green saw Vio still and he feared the worst.

"Vio!" Blue called as he stepped onto the platform, he took out his sword and cut the rope. Vio falling into his arms. A guard was about to attack Blue when they heard someone yell.

"Stop all of this! Right! Now!" Shadow had made it to the platform by then, beside him stood a beautiful woman, Green found himself blushing at the sight of her.

"This execution was given against my orders! You are all to stop this instant!" she yelled, the remaining knights bowed and the man who was running this stood back.

~~~

Shadow sighed in relief, he was glad the others had made it before him. If they hand't Vio would be dead by now. He looked over at Blue, who was holding Vio in his arms, checking for pulse. He walked over.

"Is he alright?" Shadow asked, he waited for Blue's answer. After a few tense seconds he nodded. Shadow sighed in relief and looked at Vio.

He was about to say somehing when he heard someone yell "But why must we stop?! That man is a monster, he's a mindless killer!" Shadow froze when he heard that. It brought back memories, bad ones.

***

"You! What are you doing here? Get out you freak!"

"Stay away you monster!"

"Have you seen that kid? I heard he's a demon."

***

Shadow was brought back by the princess' angry yell.

"And who are you too judge?! This man has not been put to trial! He is innocent until further notice!" She yelled, everyone quieted down after that. "You may all leave!" she said, after a few seconds the audience left the area, leaving only the brothers, himself and the princess.

Red and Green ran over to Blue and Vio. "Vio! Oh my Din! This is terrible!" Red yelled when he saw the state Vio was in.

"Damn it, why didn't we come sooner?" Green said, he sounded angry but was obviously sad rather than that.

"Worry not, we'll take him to the castle and treat him there." the princess said from behind them, they looked back at her. Green stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, your highness, it's very much apprecited." he said, his tone polite.

"You need not thank me, I'm glad I was able to help you and your brothers. Now come." she said and turned to leave. The others followed, Blue carried Vio.

Once they made it to the castle Shadow took them to his room for Vio to rest while someone fetched the doctor. When the doctor finally arrived he asked everyone but one person to help him to leave. Red stayed, the others waited in a guest room the princess had provided them.

"Sorry for not being there sooner, something went wrong with the plan." Shadow said, leaning against the wall, the other two sitting on the bed.

"It's alright, he's alive and that's all that matters." Green said. Shadow nodded.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Shadow asked, Green looked at him.

"Why is someone framing you and your brothers?" if Shadow was going to help them, he needed to know exactly what was going on.

Green sighed "We don't know, we don't interact with many people and the ones that we do are people we've helped, we haven't done anything to make people hate us." he explained.

"Do you know who they are?" Shadow continued, Green shook his head.

"They're some punks who look like us, we saw them once, they attacked us, we had to leave because Red got hurt." Blue cut in.

Before the conversation could go on much further, Red came into the room. Blue and Green stood up from the bed and looked at him expectantly.

"How is he?" Blue asked, he was obviously really worried. Shadow smiled at that and then looked at Red too.

"He's fine, none of his wounds were too serious, just a few cuts and bruises and the scrathces from the ropes. He just needs rest, he's been through a lot." Red told them, he had a relieved smile on his face. The others imitated his smile.

"Can we go see him?" Shadow asked, Red nodded.

They walked over to Shadow's room, when they reached the door Blue opened it quickly. They looked inside to see Vio sleeping peacefully on the bed. Green and Blue walked over and stood on the side, Green knelt beside it and grabbed Vio's hand. Red stepped over to Blue and put a hand on his shoulder.

Shadow looked at them, they all cared for each other. He couldn't understand why someone would want to frame them. He clenched his fists, he was going to help them find whoever this person was and bring out the truth.

 **to be continued...**


End file.
